


Short and Sweet

by that_was_scary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, dean/cas - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_scary/pseuds/that_was_scary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel get some alone time in the motel... the sex is quick and a little too chick-flicky for Dean, but better than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Sweet

_ Goddamn angel…  _ The way that Cas had so blatantly stated his intentions like he did with everything else made Dean a little nervous, though he wasn’t going to deny that it still really turned him on. Castiel’s confidence was the most overwhelming, and Dean could already feel himself hardening and his pants tightening…  _damn angel…_ Dean took a deep breath, tugging on Cas’s arm to draw him closer.

“Well… what are you waiting for?”

It was like Cas had been waiting for Dean to say something, because the angel immediately tightened his hands around Dean’s wrists, pulled him up from his chair, dragged him over to the bed, and pushed him down into the already messy sheets. Cas’s face met the hunter’s in an instant, giving Dean a long, deep kiss as his lower body moved seductively between Dean’s legs.

Dean hadn’t really planned on bottoming tonight, especially after the way Castiel took him the last time they did this. But the angel had a way with words and Dean suddenly realized that Cas had him on his back, on the motel bed, unclothed  _(…When did that happen?)_ , and loving every minute of it. But Castiel was soft this time, and Dean wanted him. Needed him. So he hooked his leg around the angel’s, put one hand tenderly between the invisible feathers on his back, and rolled them over carefully.

“Dean, I – ” Cas’s dark brown hair fell across his forehead as he looked up at Dean, slightly sticking on the sweat that was beginning to form on their bodies. 

“Don’t worry Cas, I’ve got you,” Dean whispered as he ran his fingers through the angel’s hair, leaning into kiss him again while effortlessly grabbing with his spare hand at the bottle of lube they had set on the side table. Cas met the kiss eagerly, closing his eyes as Dean poured some lube into his hand and slipped a finger into Cas, slowly working him open.

After adding a third finger, Dean could feel Cas begin to shudder underneath him. He was breathing heavier now and leaning into everything Dean was giving him, and seeing Cas fall apart like this could have been enough to make Dean come right then. “Can I –” Dean started, but the angel was already frantically nodding his head and grasping at Dean’s hair and pulling Dean’s thighs to his own. “Wow, okay, easy Cas.” Dean smiled and pressed his lips to Castiel’s forehead before slicking himself up and lightly pressing into the unwound angel under him. He moved slowly at first, but as he felt Cas start to relax he sped up his pace, biting at the angel’s shoulder as their bodies moved together.

“Dean…” Castiel gasped for air as he was pounded into the mattress, that one spot now being hit with every thrust. The heat was rising quickly inside Dean as well and when he felt Cas clench around him, rocking with spasms under his weight, it pushed him over the edge.  
  
They stayed like that; limbs tangled, warm bodies pressed together, breathing heavily into the each other's shoulders. After a few minutes, Dean slid out of Cas and rolled to the side. “Dean?” Cas asked, tilting his head in Dean’s direction.    
  
“Yeah, Cas?”

“Can we do this again tomorrow?”


End file.
